republicofawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Toretto (District)
The District of Toretto is in the West-Central part of the Republic of Awesome and is divided into two enclaves, East Toretto and West Toretto and are notable for their succinct cultural differences. The people of this district are well known for their love of birds, with them featuring in many national icons, artworks, works of literature and food. It is nicknamed the "Avian District" due to the large amounts of birds, both domesticated and wild that inhabit this district. Its inhabitants are commonly refered to as Torettans. Etymology The origins of the name Toretto is unknown, but possibly it is the corruption of the Japanese To(ri)reto, which means "the isles of the birds." Geography Both parts of Toretto are enclaves wholly surrounded by Australia, with their location due west from the capital, Awesome New Prussia (District) The two enclaves are of equal size and are named East and West Toretto for obvious reasons. West Toretto is located two kilometres west of East Toretto. East Toretto is notable for their meadows, wild untamed bushland on its western and southern quadrants. The entire enclave is surrounded by a two metre fence of English Ivy, a plant notorious for its skin and eye irritating properties and forms a notorious defense barrier against unwanted invaders that has proven itself again and again. There is a large mixture of species, both native and foreign to the Australasian continent that inhabits the East Toretto bio-region. Climate Both parts of Toretto experience a Koppen Hot Humid Continental Climate (Dfa). Toretto is well known for its hot summers, cold winters and moderate springs and autumns. Rainfall falls evenly throughout the year. Wildlife A wide variety of birds inhabit this district including Cockatoos, Cockatiels, Rosellas, Lorikeets, Fairy Wrens, Willy Wagtails, Magpies and Currawongs, hence its nickname: the Avian District. However, feral cats from Australia are the most unwelcome of visitors that threaten the existence of our most valued fauna. History Tired of Australia's stiflingly conservative social values, both parts of Toretto seceded from Australia on the 23rd of November 2012. They acceded to the Republic of Awesome the following day on the 24th November 2012. Demographics They are of, of present, an estimated 9 citizens in Torretto as of the 2012 census. Of these, and estimated 56% are Caucasian, 34% Mixed Race and 10% Asian, forming a diverse cultural and ethnic mix. Of these, 23% have Republic of Awesome Citzenship. The average family has an estimated 2.5 children.The de facto national language is English, spoken by 100% of inhabitants. 56% of Torettos are bilingual, with Japanese and French speakers make up 45% and 11% of the population respectively. Religion Due to privacy laws, the religion of the population cannot be ascertained. However, most residents of this overwhelmingly secular district are believed to be either irreligious or unaffiliated. Economy The Economy of Toretto is based strongly on Agriculture and R & D. The Gross Domestic Product has not been measured yet due to the newly independent nature of this district, but economic data will be available in mid August 2014 after the 2013-14 fiscal year is complete. Most inhabitants work outside Toretto, providing large amounts of revenue to the country. Agriculture Toretto is well known for its food. Western Toretto specialises in chicken raising and their subsequent products. Eggs and chicken meat makes up a significant proportion of exports. East Toretto specialises in horticulture and flora-culture. Large quantities of potatoes, sunflowers, tomatoes, rocket, lettuce and various other fresh vegetables are grown. Grapes, cherries, apricots, peaches and pears provide significant export revenue. Unfortunately the district is suffering from a huge glut of herbs such as rosemary, coriander and garlic chives. There is a large brewing industry brewing beers and wines. Research and Development Toretto is well known for its population of military engineers/strategists and their assistance who use their expertise to design new gadgets to defend the Republic of Awesome. Services A sushi and cocktail bar is due to open in the February of 2014, providing the district with valuable tourist revenue. Transportation Both parts of Toretto are accessible through the ACT road system. However, the roads around East Toretto are of somewhat questionable quality. Within the district see the Transport System of the Republic of Awesome. Culture Toretto is a proudly multicultural district, with strong Australian cultural influences. Due to its unilateral secession from Australia in 2012, it is politically Libertarian. People in this district are very liberal when it comes to social issues, with Gay Marriage being in the process of legalisation, but conservative in fiscal and economic outlook.They follow Republic of Awesome Laws in conjunction with Australian Common Law. Food Owing to its name, birds feature prominently on the menus of this country. Its national food is teriyaki sushi, its drink chocolate frappé and the national dishes are Duck l'Orange, Charnwood Roast Chicken and Turkey served with Cranberry Jelly and Horseradish Sauce served traditionally on Explosion Appreciation Day, and Duck l'Orange on Accession Day (23rd November) whilst Charnwood Roast Chicken being served on Independence Day. See Republic of Awesome Holidays However, there is a notable taboo against eating eggs amongst some inhabitants in West Toretto. This may be due to a belief that eggs are the children of the scared birds. Yet they have no problem eating their mummumies. Notable Customs Every year at Halloween, J-Horror Night begins. Category:Districts Category:Republic Of Awesome